


Then, what am I?

by The_Jester_Lover



Series: An impossible confession [1]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Creepy Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Inappropriate Humor, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romantic Friendship, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Underage - Freeform, Unresolved Romantic Tension, awkward humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jester_Lover/pseuds/The_Jester_Lover
Summary: Sometimes Cedric is not the most eloquent. Short drabble.





	Then, what am I?

The park was full of them. Kids. The playground was crammed with noisy insufferable brats, bombarding his ears to the point he wanted to pull them out of his head.

Cedric looked to another side, trying to relieve his eyes from the sight of all these unruly unpleasant children.

―My gosh, how I hate children…―he confessed muttering at the princess standing by his side.

After a moment, Sofia turned and looked at him from below. Her sad eyes shining with contained tears, her cheeks blushing and her lips in the shape of an inverted "u" in her pout.

Cedric realized immediately what he just said and right away he was visibly regretting it, shaking his hands in front of her to amend himself.

―N-not you, of course! Not you! Y-you're not a… You're no child. I mean… Yes, technically you are one, but…

Sofia looked at him, confused but a bit more calmed.

―Then, what am I?―she asked intrigued.

Cedric observed her fixedly. Her fair porcelain skin, her soft pink cheeks as two ripen apples, her full fleshy lips in a light curious smile and her eyes… Oh! Her eyes as two beads of blue sparkling sky, enlightening his soul and melting his heart.

―Err… y-you are…―he stammered.

_The incarnation of beauty. An angel. A goddess. You are the sweetness and the affection and the spark of my life. Wonderful, amazing, fantastic, sensual, perfect. Ravishingly captivating. You are my love, my entire life, my yearning, my sin._

_You are my sighs, my moans in the dark of the night. The seduction, the temptation of the flesh. You are my ruin and my torment. My secret and forbidden pleasure. My little succubus. My demoness. The fruit of my Eden. My most perverse and shameful dreams. My most wildest, depraved, lascivious and outrageously obscenest fantasies…_

_Oh, my Sofia…! You are my queen and mistress and I'm just your humblest slave, begging for the touch of your fingers on my skin. Make me yours, my beloved, I implore you. Let me serve you, let me worship and adore you… I shall burn in the fires of Hell, I don't care if I can have you, even just once. I'll sell my soul to Devil, I don't care. If I can have you._

_My angel of love…_

―You are… like a normal person, just shorter.―he answered at last.

Sofia looked away from him, puzzled, and blinked a couple of times assimilating his answer. Then she frowned and move away from him towards the playground, clearly upset, leaving him alone.

Cedric slapped loudly his forehead with his hand, cursing himself.

_Merlin's mushrooms…!_


End file.
